Dude (Looks Like A Lady)
---- Rukongai, district 3, Hokutan, unknown campsite on the slopes of Mt. Koifushi Standing near the entrance to a small ramen shop, his eyes looking down the street, his nose following the delicious smells coming out from within, Junichi Kuchiki was a man torn by duty and desire. He knew that finding their query was of paramount importance, well worth a few empty stomachs, but that very empty stomach of his had other ideas. The girl they were supposed to be tracking was somewhere ahead of them, maybe still walking down this very street, and they had to move quickly if they did not want to loose her. A little ahead of him, he could already sense his partner on this mission, Masatsugu Kobayakawa, slowly making his way through the crowd in front of a small stall that seemed to be gathering a large crowd, and heaving a sigh he began moving ahead with one last longing look at the shop. "It just had to be today, didn't it? The one day we need to find a needle in the haystack, the entire haystack turns to steel, now what do I do with this pretty little magnet I brought along just to catch the needle?" Noticing the odd looks people were giving him, he realized that he had been talking to himself again and quickly clamped his mouth shut. He had a tendency to do that when he was irritated, as he was right now. It had seemed like the perfect plan, drawing her out into a unpopulated part of Rukongai and trying to take her down. But of course today had to be the day of the biyearly Koifushi festival. Some one had messed up, and he was sure who dear old Masatsugu was going to point the accusatory finger at, him. Well, there was nothing to about it now, they were here, she was here, and this was still the best lead they had found regarding the man known as Nanashi. And Junishi was not going to let it slip away without first trying everything in his power. Walking through the crowd with irritation written upon his face, Masatsugu knew who was to blame for this farce of a search. As he walked by, he noticed a ramen shop with Junichi sitting there exasperating from boredom and impatience. His steps quickened, and as he approached, his face steadily became more and more gloomy." Oi! Idiot!" Masatsugu hit him on the head with a quick fist. Before he retreated his hand and began to lecture him." How many times have I told you to look at the date before beginning missions? Honestly, how are we going to find this lady in the midst of this huge crowd!?" Masatsugu had already been irritated at his father from this morning after he had to leave home without permission because of his insistence for swordsmanship lessons, and this to top it off didn't leave him in a good mood. Zakura Terui was just shopping around as usual; to be honest, he had to get something for Yuuki Kaburagi; normally she'd be doing the shopping, but since she was sick, he had to do the job of being the man and look after his woman. Carrying a green shopping basket, his pink braided hair blew in the howling winds as his piercing golden eyes flickered. From the untrained human eye, one could mistake Zakura for an extremely attractive woman; though people around had gotten more savvy. "...Oh yeah, she wanted ramen..." though he couldn't remember what flavour- he himself was allergic to garlic given that he was a vampire- the Emperor of all Crimson Sovereigns, to be exact, though he couldn't admit it. Suddenly, he noticed Masatsugu, and thought to himself, "...Hey, good time as any." He ran over to the rather annoyed looking guy, questioning, "...Alright, this will sound really bizarre," he was getting used to his own awkwardness, "...but do you know of any good ramen flavours?" Junichi was about to sprout a few choice words when he noticed a pink haired woman approaching the ramen shop, a woman who matched the description of their own query. Could they have really gotten that lucky, simply running into her so suddenly? His hand, which had been rubbing the spot on his head that Masatsugu had so recently bonked his fist down on, stopped in mid motion. Was she aware of why they were here, with that man being involved anything was possible, this could all have been elaborate trap for them. As she suddenly began running towards them, coming to a stop in front of them, his hands fell to his sides, freed up and ready to cast a spell at a moment's warning. But what happened next was as unexpected a thing as he could have thought of. She did not attack, didn't even confront them, instead she asked Masatsugu for some ramen. Looking from his friend to the pink haired woman, he had to resist an urge to burst out into laughter. Even then a slight chuckle escaped form his lips, which he tried to disguise as a fit of coughs. Catching Masatsuguru's eye he would wink at him as he nodded towards her, trying to suggest to him that he play along, as he himself would jump in to go with the act. "So you have more of the cajun chicken and the mushroom in the back? Then lead the way my man, blasted stupid thing to do, not keeping enough of your two best flavors in the front store. And you will want the cajun chicken miss, if it is good ramen that you want." Once more he had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing, but he hoped that Masatsuguru would pick up the ploy and guide them all to the back, where they could confront the female away from all this crowd. Masatsugu listened to Junichi's ranting for a bit, and he realized what the situation was at the time." He's right actually! Cajun chicken is one of the best flavors in the store. Sadly, we don't keep it in the front. I know we might be strangers, but I think you should believe us. After all, we've been at this place over 9000 times before!" Masatsugu's attempt at cracking a joke was failed at best, but it was what they needed. Masatsugu then silently nodded his head towards Junichi, understanding the situation at hand. Zakura wasn't really sure what to say; aside from the reference that Masatsugu made, he was left completely dumbfounded. Especially since Junichi had mistaken him for a chick; was he really that feminine looking? His mind was so full of screws that all he could let out from the bottom of his throat was a rather painful sounded, strained, "...Uhm, I'm...a guy." Junichi smiled as Masatsugu picked up on his plan and even chuckled at his lame joke. But the smile died on his lips as Zakura spoke out in a strained voice, revealing the she was actually a he. Staring unabashedly at her, errr..him, Junichi tried to comprehend what he had just heard. A guy, he was almost as pretty as Aisa, and he was a man? "Oh, umm, sorry about that. Well, you see you look so femi...I mean I'm really sorry. Lets just go get our ramen shall we?" Masatsugu was in shock...he blinked for a few moments and regained his composure." Well, I've heard of androgynous people before...but you seem to be slightly more than most. Anyways, should we move along?" Masatsugu gestured for Zakura to move along, and even though he wasn't a lady, he still felt the need to be courteous...he couldn't help it! " What have I landed myself in...?" Category:Roleplay Category:Storylines